


Day 344 - Hidden in plain sight

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [344]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Darkroom, Groping, Humor, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A darkroom. Perfect.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 344 - Hidden in plain sight

A darkroom. Perfect.

John closed his eyes and silently cursed Sherlock and their latest case. How the hell were they supposed to find their suspect in here? By feeling him up?

And of course someone used that exact moment to grab his arse. John took two steps away from the grabby hand and looked around. Where the fuck was Sherlock?

Suddenly someone grabbed his hips and he was pulled against a warm body with a very prominent erection. He tried to struggle free without causing too much of a scene until a familiar voice hissed into his ear, “Relax, it’s me. We need to blend in.”

“Blend in? What excatly do you mean ‘blend in’? We are not having sex in here!”

“Why not? No one will pay attention, because they are all way too busy having sex themselves.”

Sherlock rolled his hips and moaned softly in John’s ear. John felt goosebumps spread all over his skin. This was insane. And hot, he had to admit grudgingly.

He closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of Sherlock’s hand sneaking into his pants.

Suddenly the hand was yanked back abruptly and Sherlock was pulling on his arm.

“John, he is leaving. Come on!”

John barely managed to get his clothes in order before he was pulled out through the back.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'velvet'.


End file.
